One On One
by Dark Romanticism
Summary: Roger's just sitting in an old hangout of his when he's joined by Angel. An angelroger friendship thing...never happens much.


**A/N: Yeah, okay, um…So I know that I need to finish Taking Over Me but I thought this up when I was in P.E. today. We (or my peers, I tend to sneak out of sight with my notebook) were doing basketball today and what'dya know…inspiration for a fic comes from phys ed.**

Roger Davis was perched on the end of a stone bench that over looked an old basketball court. The concrete was gray and crumbling, the paint which marked the point lines was slightly beginning to ebb away from years of rain and people running and jumping on them. The hoops were bent and one of them had no net. Yet Roger remembered this as the number one hang out for boys around the block. When the hoops were in perfect condition, red, white and shiny. The concrete a nice black color and the paint was as fresh as if it had just been painted the day before. Roger watched as his memory slowly took over and what was before him turned into that place. He could see himself, age fifteen and his friends Leon, Adrian, and Joe playing ball with a beat up basketball. He could see a young teenage Mark, acne and all, leaning up against one of the hoops ducking every now and then trying to avoid getting hit with the ball. He was doing what he did best: observing. Mark would join in sometimes but he usually just liked to watch. The yellowy light of the sun was hot on their skin, the sweat was dripping of their bodies and into their clothes, soaking them. Roger smiled as the vision faded and was replaced by an empty court, devoid of human activity, gray and cold. He shook his head and bounced the ball that he held in his hands on the pavement. He stood up, preparing to leave, when he heard his name being called behind him. "Roger? That you, sweetie?" He turned to see Angel, in his street clothes carrying the one and only ten-gallon plastic pickle tub and his drumsticks. Roger grinned, "Hi Angel. What's up?" Angel smiled shrugging his shoulders "Ah, nothing, just out drumming. Whatcha doin' out here?" Roger shook his head, "Nothing, this is just a place I used to hang out. Figured I'd stop by and pay my respects for good memories, y'know?" Angel nodded, "Yeah, I used to play ball here too." Roger raised his eyebrows, "Really?" he never thought of Angel as a sporty person. He tried to imagine a teenage Angel playing ball…but it wasn't happening. Angel flashed his teeth in a smile, "Yeah," he laughed, "hard to imagine right? Well let me tell you, Mister Davis, I wasn't always so…me" He smirked, moving on to the court, setting his drumming paraphernalia down. He walked slowly towards Roger. "In fact, if you told me back when I was…oh, fifteen, that I would grow up to be the best looking drag queen in the East Village I would have had you committed." Roger was…well…slightly dumbstruck. He figured Angel was just one of those people that were born knowing that they were gay, apparently not. "Really?" he asked again. "Well…that interesting." Angel was still coming towards him. "Uh-huh…had a girlfriend and everything." He took the ball from Roger's hand, pivoted, jumped and shot the ball into the net. He ran to pick up the ball which was rolling away. Roger watched him, his eyes narrowing. This was not the Angel he had come to know over the past few months. This was Angel, the _male, _not Angel the female that had some spare parts. Angel threw the ball back to him. He caught it on reflex. "Wanna play?" he asked, a sly smile spreading across his face. "What?" asked Roger. "Play? As in basketball, you know, one on one?" Roger just stared. Angel. Gender confused Angel, Mimi's shopping buddy, his best friend's boyfriend, Angel who couldn't walk past a women's shoe store without running in for a least ten minutes, wanted to play basketball. The thought amused him. "Sure. Why not?" Angel smiled wide and took off his red jacket. "Alrighty then! So…first person to ten points wins" Roger nodded and took off his own leather jacket. He couldn't believe himself. Playing basketball with Angel Dumott Schunard. This could get interesting.

The played for the rest of the day and well into the night. It was nine o'clock when they both, collapsed onto the bench, panting, sweating and in great need of hydration. The game had actually ended about three hours ago but they both decided to keep going. The score was fourty four to fourty six with Angel in the lead. Roger couldn't believe how good he was. They sat there catching their breath for about ten minutes before Roger spoke, "We should probably go back. People will start worrying."

"Yeah…" Angel replied. "I liked this…" he said staring off into space.

"What?" Roger asked

"This. You, me. Bonding. It was fun. We don't usually hang out. Just us y'know. I kinda regret that cause I like ya." He said winking at Roger. Roger knew he was just joking and laughed. "Yeah…It was fun. D'ya wanna get something to eat before we go?" Angel laughed "Can't get enough can ya? Yeah, lets. I made had about ten bucks today and a made some cash out on the street. Enough for say..McDonalds?"

"Yeah, lets go."

"Yay!" Angel squealed. "I never get to eat burgers without Collins telling me about how I'm eating a dead mammal…"

They talked the whole way there and talked some more while devouring they're Big Macs. Angel was having the time of his life. He and Roger should've done this a long time ago. They're actually had a lot in common. They both loved Jimi Hendrix and Janis Joplin, Sweetwater, Airplane, the whole Woodstock thing. They both hated White Castles and they were both closet Harry Potter fans.

By the time they got to the Loft it was ten thirty. They walked in laughing about some woman they'd just seen trying to give a dollar bill to a man sitting on a bench only to find out that he was an undercover cop. When they came in everyone (meaning Mark, Collins, Maureen, Mimi, Joanne, the whole gang) turned to look at them. They just stared as they laughed and joked. "Umm, hi" said Maureen, her eyebrows raised. It was an odd sight, Angel in his men's clothing and Roger, both looking liked they'd been sweating a great deal and both sporting McDonalds cups, laughing as if they'd seen the funniest thing in the world just now. "Hey!" shouted Angel. "What up guys? Sorry we're late we just stopped to get some dinner. Hey baby!" he went over to the couch where Collins was sitting and gave a kiss. "Okay, well I've got to take a shower because I smell sooo bad! See ya in a bit!" He walked out into the hallway making his way to the bathroom. "Hey, who says you get to shower first!" Roger said as he walked by. "I do" Angel winked and ruffled Roger's hair. "I promise not to use all the hot water!" he yelled before closing the door. "Yeah, sure." Roger said, smirking as he plopped down in his chair next to the sofa. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, what the hell was that about?" Mark said, leaning back in his seat. "What?" Roger asked.

"I didn't know you guys were such great friends" Joanne said, raising her eyebrows. Roger laughed. "Nah, we just ran into each other at the old b-ball court, played, then decided to get some sustenance."

"Angel played basketball?" Collins asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, he is really good." Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Anyway," Roger said standing up, "I'm gonna go get changed." He walked into his and Mimi's room and changed into his sweats. He could hear Angel showering and thought back to the days events. Yeah…This friendship could definetly be interesting.

**A/N: Okay, I know hardly anything about basketball so if anything was a little off, just let it go. So did you like? Yes? No? It's a little unorthodox, I know but whatever. I like it. Reviews make me jump ;)**


End file.
